nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sant'Ildegarda di Bingen
Benedettina, è venerata come santa dalla Chiesa cattolica; nel 2012 è stata dichiarata dottore della Chiesa da papa Benedetto XVI. Nella sua vita fu, inoltre scrittrice, drammaturga, poetessa, musicista-compositrice, filosofa, linguista, cosmologa, guaritrice, filosofa naturalista, consigliera politica e profetessa. |}} Biografia Nacque, ultima di dieci fratelli, a Bermersheim vor der Höhe, vicino ad Alzey, nell'Assia-Renana, nell'estate del 1098, un anno prima che i crociati conquistassero Gerusalemme. Le visioni di Hildegard sarebbero iniziate in tenera età e avrebbero contrassegnato un po' tutta la sua esistenza. All'età di otto anni, a causa della sua cagionevole salute, era stata messa nel convento di Disibodenberg dai nobili genitori, Ildeberto e Matilda di Vendersheim, dove fu educata da Jutta di Sponheim, giovane aristocratica ritiratasi in monastero. Prese i voti tra il 1112 e il 1115 dalle mani del vescovo Ottone di Bamberga. Ildegarda studiò sui testi dell'enciclopedismo medievale di Dionigi l'Areopagita e Agostino. Iniziò a parlare – e a scrivere – delle sue visioni (che definiva «visioni non del cuore o della mente, ma dell'anima») solo intorno al 1136 quando aveva ormai quasi quarant'anni. Trasferitasi nel monastero di Rupertsberg, da lei stessa fondato nel 1150 le cui rovine furono rimosse nel 1857 per lasciare posto a una ferrovia, si dice facesse vestire sfarzosamente le consorelle, adornandole con gioielli, per salutare con canti le festività domenicali. Nella sua visione religiosa della creazione, l'uomo rappresentava la divinità di Dio, mentre la donna idealmente personificava l'umanità di Gesù. Nel 1165 fonderà un altro monastero, tuttora esistente e floridissimo centro religioso-culturale, dal lato opposto del Reno ad Eibingen. Il monastero è visitabile e nella Chiesa si possono ammirare gli affreschi che ritraggono i momenti più salienti della vita di Ildegarda e i segni straordinari che accompagnarono il momento del suo trapasso avvenuto il 17 settembre 1179. Nell'arco di una dozzina di anni, tra la fine del 1159 e il 1170, compì quattro viaggi pastorali predicando nelle cattedrali di Colonia, Treviri, Liegi, Magonza, Metz e Werden. Gli scritti in un Sinodo Fondatrice del monastero di Bingen am Rhein, Hildegard fu spesso in contrasto con il clero della Chiesa cattolica; tuttavia, riuscì a ribaltare il concetto monastico che fino ad allora era, e per molto tempo ancora sarebbe rimasto, inamovibile, preferendo una vita di predicazione aperta verso l'esterno a quella più tradizionalmente claustrale. Quando ormai era ritenuta un'autorità all'interno della Chiesa, papa Eugenio III – nel 1147 – lesse alcuni dei suoi scritti durante il sinodo di Treviri. La Viriditas Per l'epoca in cui è vissuta, Hildegard von Bingen è stata una monaca controcorrente e anticonformista. Ha studiato a lungo occupandosi di teologia, musica e medicina. Ha lasciato alcuni libri profetici – lo Sci vias (Conosci le vie), il Liber Vitae Meritorum (Libro dei meriti della vita) e il Liber Divinorum Operum (Libro delle opere divine), tra le cui figure viene rappresentato l'Adam Kadmon gnostico, oltre a una notevole quantità di lavori musicali, raccolti sotto il titolo di Symphonia harmoniae celestium revelationum, diviso in due parti: i Carmina (Canti) e l’''Ordo Virtutum'' (La schiera delle virtù, opera drammatica musicata). Un notevole contributo diede pure alle scienze naturali, scrivendo due trattati enciclopedici che raccoglievano tutto il sapere medico e botanico del suo tempo e che vanno sotto il titolo di Physica (Storia naturale o Libro delle medicine semplici) e Causae et curae (Libro delle cause e dei rimedi o Libro delle medicine composte). Ebbero anche grande fama le sue lettere a vari destinatari, che trattano di diversi argomenti, nelle quali Ildegarda risponde soprattutto a richieste di consigli di ordine spirituale. Una posizione centrale nel pensiero di Ildegarda – di carattere assai forte, ma cagionevole di salute – la occupa la Viriditas, l'energia vitale intesa come rapporto filosofico tra l'uomo – con le sue riflessioni e le sue emozioni – e la natura, preziosa alleata anche per guarire dalle malattie. La Lingua ignota Ildegarda fu l'autrice di una delle prime lingue artificiali di cui si abbiano notizie, la Lingua ignota (dal latino "lingua sconosciuta"), da lei utilizzata probabilmente per fini mistici. Essa utilizza un alfabeto di 23 lettere, definite le ignotae litterae. Ildegarda ha parzialmente descritto la lingua in un'opera intitolata Lingua Ignota per hominem simplicem Hildegardem prolata, di cui sono sopravvissuti solo due manoscritti, entrambi risalenti al Duecento, il Codice di Wiesbaden e un manoscritto di Berlino. Il testo è un glossario di 1011 parole in Lingua Ignota, con traslitterazione per la maggior parte in latino, e in tedesco medioevale, le parole sembrano essere "a priori" conii, per lo più nomi con qualche aggettivo. Sotto l'aspetto grammaticale, sembra essere una parziale rilessificazione della lingua latina, infatti la lingua ignota è stata ideata adattando un nuovo vocabolario alla grammatica latina preesistente. Non è noto se altri, oltre la sua creatrice, abbiano avuto familiarità con essa. Nel XIX secolo alcuni credevano che Ildegarda avesse ideato il suo linguaggio per proporre una lingua universale che unisse tutti gli uomini (per questo motivo santa Ildegarda è riconosciuta oggi come la patrona degli esperantisti con San Pio X). Tuttavia oggi è generalmente accettato che la Lingua Ignota sia stata concepita come un linguaggio segreto, simile alla "musica inaudita" di Ildegarda, della quale ella avrebbe avuto conoscenza per ispirazione divina. Questa lingua, essendo stata ideata nel XII secolo, può essere considerata come una delle più antiche lingue artificiali oggi conosciute. La sfida all'Imperatore Monaca "aristocratica", Hildegard più volte definì se stessa come «una piuma abbandonata al vento della fiducia di Dio». Fedele peraltro al significato del suo nome, "protettrice delle battaglie", fece della sua religiosità un'arma per una battaglia da condurre per tutta la vita: scuotere gli animi e le coscienze del suo tempo. Non ebbe timore di uscire dal monastero per conferire con vescovi e abati, nobili e principi. In contatto epistolare con il monaco cistercense Bernardo di Chiaravalle, sfidò con parole durissime l'imperatore Federico Barbarossa, fino ad allora suo protettore, quando questi oppose due antipapi ad Alessandro III. L'imperatore non si vendicò dell'affronto, ma lasciò cadere il rapporto di amicizia che fino ad allora li aveva legati. Nel 1169, secondo la leggenda, riuscì in un esorcismo su una donna di nome Sigewize, che aveva fatto ricoverare nel suo monastero, dopo che altri religiosi non erano approdati a nulla: nel rito da lei personalmente condotto – cosa del tutto inusuale per una donna – volle però naturalmente la presenza di sette sacerdoti (unici dotati del ministero di esorcizzare). Il culto La sua memoria liturgica cade il 17 settembre, giorno della sua morte (dies natalis). Tale giorno, secondo la tradizione, sarebbe stato "predetto" dalla santa a seguito di una delle sue ultime visioni. Dal Martirologio Romano (ed. 2005): 17 settembre - Nel monastero di Rupertsberg vicino a Bingen nell’Assia, in Germania, santa Ildegarda, vergine, che, esperta di scienze naturali, medicina e di musica, espose e descrisse piamente in alcuni libri le mistiche contemplazioni, di cui aveva avuto esperienza. Ildegarda fu seppellita nel Monastero di Rupertsberg, dove le fu elevato un ricco mausoleo. Quando però nel 1632, durante la Guerra dei Trent'anni, il monastero fu distrutto e bruciato dagli Svedesi, i monaci benedettini portarono via con loro le reliquie nella cappella del priorato di Eibingen, dove ancora oggi si trovano. Papa Giovanni Paolo II, in una lettera per l'ottocentesimo anniversario della sua morte, salutò in Ildegarda la «profetessa della Germania», la donna «...che non esitò a uscire dal convento per incontrare, intrepida interlocutrice, vescovi, autorità civili, e lo stesso imperatore (Federico Barbarossa)». Il 10 maggio 2012 papa Benedetto XVI ne estese il culto liturgico alla Chiesa Universale. Il 7 ottobre 2012 lo stesso papa Benedetto XVI proclamò santa Hildegard di Bingen Dottore della Chiesa universale, unitamente al santo spagnolo Giovanni d'Ávila. Visioni Hildegard nel corso della sua vita ebbe numerosissime visioni, di cui ha lasciato dettagliati resoconti illustrati nei manoscritti Scivias e Liber divinorum operum. Alcuni studiosi hanno suggerito che l'origine di queste visioni sia di tipo neurologico. Lo storico della scienza e della medicina Charles Singer le attribuì ad aure di origine emicranica. Questa teoria è stata resa popolare dal neurologo Oliver Sacks. Opere La cosiddetta "trilogia profetica" di Hildegard è costituita da: * Scivias, terminato nel 1151 (ed. Hildegardis Scivias, A. Führkötter - A. Carlevaris, CCCM, XLIII; XLIIIA, Turnhout, 1978). * Liber vitae meritorum, iniziato nel 1158 (ed. Sanctae Hildegardis Opera, J.B. Pitra, Monte Cassino, 1882). * Liber divinorum operum, terminato nel 1174 (ed. Liber divinorum operum simplicis hominis, in Patrologia Latina, vol. 197). Gli scritti naturalistici di Hildegard sono riuniti nel * Liber subtilitatum diversarum naturarum creaturarum, che nella tradizione manoscritta fu poi smembrato in due parti: a) Physica o Liber simplicis medicinae (edd. C. Darenberg e F. A. Reuss, in Patrologia Latina, vol. 197, che rappresenta il testo del manoscritto parigino; il «Frammento berlinese» è stato edito da H. Schipperges, «Sudhoffs Archiv» 40 (1956), 41-77). b) Causae et curae o Liber compositae medicinae (Causae et curae, ed. P. Kaiser, Leipzig, 1903). Le altre opere sono: * Ordo virtutum (1152), la prima sacra rappresentazione del Medioevo (ed. Peter Dronke, Poetic Individualities in the Middle Ages, Oxford, 1970). * Symphonia harmoniae celestium revelationum, databile al (1151-1158) (ed. Hildegard von Bingen: Lieder, edd. P. Barth, M.-I. Ritscher e J. Schmidt-Gorg, Salzburg, 1969), che contiene le liriche musicate da Ildegarda; * Epistolae: ed. in Patrologia Latina, vol. 197; altre lettere in J. B. Pitra, Sanctae Hildegardis Opera, Monte Cassino, 1882; le lettere del manoscritto di Stoccarda sono state edite da F. Haug in «Revue Bénédictine» 43 (1931), 59-71; altre lettere dal manoscritto B sono state edite da Peter Dronke in Women Writers of the Middle Ages, Cambridge, 1984, 256-64. * Vita Sancti Disibodi * Vita Sancti Reperti * Expositio Evangeliorum * Explanatio Simboli S. Athanasii * Explanatio Regulae Sancti Benedicti * Lingua Ignota, Litterae ignotae: J. B. Pitra, Sanctae Hildegardis Opera, Monte Cassino, 1882 e in Patrologia Latina, vol. 197. L'opera omnia di Hildegard, nell'edizione della Patrologia Latina del Migne, è consultabile all'indirizzo Hildegard von Bingen, con indici analitici. Filmografia * Vision- Aus dem Leben der Hildegard von Bingen è un film tedesco della regista Margarethe von Trotta, dove Barbara Sukova interpreta Hildegard. Il giorno della prima del film, 17 settembre 2009 è stato scelto per ricordare il giorno della morte di Hildegard. * in Barbarossa di Renzo Martinelli, Hildegard predice all'imperatore le ragioni della sua sconfitta e la causa della sua futura morte. Fiction * Le visioni della santa e la lingua ignota costituiscono l'argomento principale del romanzo La pergamena maledetta (ISBN 978-88-541-5502-2) di Heike Koschyk, del 2013. Note Bibliografia In italiano * Peter Dronke, Donne e cultura nel Medioevo, Milano, Il saggiatore, 1986 * Sabina Flanagan, Ildegarda di Bingen, vita di una profetessa, Firenze, Le lettere, 1991 * Mariateresa Fumagalli Beonio Brocchieri, In un'aria diversa. La sapienza di Ildegarda di Bingen, Milano, Mondadori, 1992 * Eve Landis, Hildegard von Bingen. Ricette per il Corpo e per l'Anima, Milano, Tommasi, 2000 * Anne King-Lenzmeier, Ildegarda di Bingen. La vita e l'opera, Milano, Gribaudi, 2004 * Anne Lise Marstrand-Jørgensen, La guaritrice. Storia vera di Ildegarda di Bingen, traduzione italiana di Bruno Berni, Sonzogno, Venezia 2011, ISBN 978-88-454-1578-4) * Claudia Salvatori, Ildegarda. Badessa, visionaria, esorcista, Milano, Mondadori, 2004 * Lucia Tancredi, Ildegarda. La potenza e la grazia, Roma, Città Nuova, 2009 * Rosel Termolen, Ildegarda di Bingen, Biografia, Roma, Libreria Editrice Vaticana, 2001 * Annalisa Terranova, Ildegarda di Bingen: mistica, visionaria, filosofa, Rimini, Il Cerchio, 2011 * Eduard Gronau, Hildegard: Vita di una donna profetica alle origini dell'età moderna, Milano, Ancora, 2004 * Oliver Sacks, L'uomo che scambiò sua moglie per un cappello, Adelphi 1986 (The Man Who Mistook His Wife for a Hat, 1985) * Spaziante, Hildegard Hildegard Von Bingen e le miniature dello Scivias: un dono di Dio da riscoprire, Udine, Segno, 2007 * Medioevo, aprile 2010, Ildegarda di Bingen, pp. 52 e sgg * Ildegarda di Bingen, Come per Lucido Specchio, Libro dei Meriti di Vita, traduzione italiana del Liber Vitae Meritorum ''di Luisa Ghiringhelli del Centro Studi Santa Ildegarda, Milano 2013, Mimesis Edizioni, ISBN 978-88-5751-707-0 Altre lingue * Audrey Fella, ''Hildegarde de Bingen, la sentinelle de l'invisible, Le Courrier du Livre, Paris, 2009 * W. Lauter, Hildegard-Bibliographie 1, Alzey, 1970 e 2, Alzey, 1984 * Anne Lise Marstrand-Jørgensen, Hildegard II, Copenaghen, Gyldendal, 2010 * M. Schrader, A. Fuhrkotter, Die Echtheit des Schriftum der heiligen Hildegard von Bingen, Koln-Graz, 1956 * * Hans Wilbrink, Amplexio Dei, de Omarming Gods, diss. (Ildegarda e Hadewijch) Maastricht/Aken 2006 * Laurence Moulinier, « Conception et corps féminin selon Hildegarde de Bingen ». Storia delle Donne 1, nᵒ 1 (novembre 1, 2005): 139‑157. Voci correlate * Donne e cristianesimo Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * * Bibliografia * Le profezie * Viriditas * Mondi medioevali * Don Bosco Torino * Un racconto * Cultura cattolica * Lettera di Giovanni Paolo II (in italiano) (in latino) * [http://www.catholic.org/saints/saint.php?saint_id=285 La scheda sul sito www.catholic.org] * Scheda su Sant'Ildegarda di Bingen * Elenco di link dal blog di Katya Sanna Fonti * Video * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VXPzlq4_w4 (in spagnolo) Categoria:Dottori della Chiesa cattolica Categoria:Drammaturghi tedeschi Categoria:Esorcisti Categoria:Mistici tedeschi Categoria:Profeti Categoria:Santi per nome Categoria:Santi benedettini Categoria:Santi tedeschi del XII secolo Categoria:Donne universali